


My Batfaimly Stories

by KittenKay666



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OC, Orginal Characters, Short Stories, We are faimly, batfam, im bad at tags, like what are these tags, sos help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKay666/pseuds/KittenKay666
Summary: Welcome to my Batfam stories I hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello Welcome to my stories please enjoy the following chapters first my oc characters will get and intro.


	2. Drugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #4 - Drugged  
> When [Villain] opened the door of the cell, they saw nothing. The small room was pitch-dark, only letting the dull light of the corridor inside.
> 
> “[Hero]?”, they whispered lowly, not daring to speak any louder. “Where are you, we need to talk.”
> 
> It had been a real helltrip to sneak inside [Supervillains] mansion. [Villain] prayed to all gods they knew that nobody had seen them. If someone had, the aftermath would be fatal.
> 
>  
> 
> …Well, at least a little bit.
> 
> “Come on, we have to hurry. Can you walk?”
> 
> [Villain] grasped [Heros] arm to pull them up and frowned when they touched the bare skin. [Heros] body temperature was far too high. “What has happened to you?!”, they hissed, irritated by [Heros] dullness. “I don’t see any wounds that-”, [Villain] froze in the middle of the movement.
> 
> There were several punctures in the crook of [Heros] arm, fresh and old ones. When [Villain] twisted their arm to get a better look at the red dots, their foe gave a painful moan.
> 
> Oh…
> 
> Oh no.
> 
> They slapped [Hero] in the face. That could not be true.
> 
>  
> 
> -took some out 
> 
> (Bart Allen x Helene Kyle)

Helene Kyle had no idea why she decided to do this. I mean Alice so would Damian and her mom. But doesn't love makes you do crazy things? When Sparrow opened the door of the cell, they saw nothing. The small room was pitch-dark, only letting the dull light of the corridor inside. God Helene hoped he wasn't dead she coundnt handle that right now. Helene also deciede that bart was and idot. He did the one big no of being a hero he ran of. Well, she had broken the rule to damn her sister was going to kill her. If these villains didn't first. “Impulse?”, they whispered lowly, not daring to speak any louder. “Where are you, we need to talk.” Helene turned on the night vision on her goggles. It had been a real ordeal to sneak inside Lex house of villains. Sparrow prayed to all gods they knew that nobody had seen them. If someone had, the aftermath would be fatal. Helene crouched on the dusty floor as she heard guards pass. When there was no answer from Impulse, Sparrow stepped inside. It was safer anyways because the sequence in which the guards controlled the cells was unknown to them. The risk of getting caught was much lower if they hid with her somewhat friend. After closing the door softly, Sparrow scanned the small room. There were many dark splatters on the floor, most likely blood, and a huddled figure miserably crimped into the corner. Sparrow could not suppress the wave of pity that washed over them when they saw in what wretched condition their Bart was in. She knelt in front of them, putting a hand on Impulse shoulder. His mask was torn red tuffs of hair that was dotted with blood. Knife wounds littered his body the suit was mostly shredded.“Hey Ginger…” Sparrow whispered, “You need to get up, the team is here to get you out of here.” She gently nudged Bart hoping to wake him up. “Come on; we don’t have the time to snooze.”But Impulse did not move. Sparrow frowned and inspected their body running her hand over his stomach looking for brown ribs. There were no more profound injuries severe enough to cause this comatose state. There was also no sizeable visual pool of blood. Footsteps maid Helene sink closer to the shadows. Sparrow shook Impulse again, this time fiercer. “Get up. I don’t know when one of their minions comes past!”"Come on Bart I need you to get up". Bart mumbled looking around with glassy eyes searching for the voice. Well, he was alert. …Well, at least a little bit." Get up Bart it's go time we need to leave".Sparrow lightly touched Impulse arm to pull them up and frowned when they touched the bare skin. Impulse body temperature was far too high like deadly high. “What did they do to you Bart, can you tell me?!”, Helene hissed, irritated and scared by Impulse lack of speech. “I don’t see any wounds that would make your temp-,” Sparrow froze in the middle of the movement more worried than ever before. Alice always told her that injection wounds were never good. Helene started swearing. There were several punctures in the crook of Impulse arm, fresh and old ones. Red angry raised scars dotted his skin. When Sparrow turned their arm to get a better look at the red dots; their foe gave a painful moan. So a lot of them were fresh. All of the things going through her head what was the liquid and chance of infection. Oh… Oh no. She needs pammy right now she would know what to do. Helene shook bart not enough to hurt any wound she didn't see to try to wake him. That didn't work. Sparrow slapped Bart in the face. "Sorry, but please wake up." Sparrow looked at the little wounds again, making sure they did not hallucinate. They were making sure that it wasn't the panic in her chest. But the small entries to Bart's veins were still there, some also inflamed and oozing. Yep definitely infected. Fuck. Hot anger was slowly rising in Helene's chest, she wanted to scream for Alice help, mixing with the cold fear that crept up their spine. Sparrow, those fucking bastard. They had drugged poor Bart. They had made him completely helpless, not able to do anything to defend themselves. What do you do to make a hero weak take away their power? Sparrow felt so nauseous. Why did villains target children? It's always the ones who want to help. There was noise again -this time nearer- that cut harshly into Helene plea to the sky. The nincompoops had to be checking every cell, maybe checking inside them. Helene doesn't want to make it three for three on the dead bio Wayne club. Fuck. The panic started rising in Sparrow's body, seizing her legs and arms in a numb state. “Come on, wake up! I need you here; I need you to save me bart!”," Your post to be my hero not the other way around." She begged, shaking Impulse violently by the shoulders not caring about wounds. “Fuck, I can’t carry you all the way to the team I need you up and running !”Oh god… What if Impulse did not wake up at all? Helene didn't want to put another kid in the ground.“…’s that… you… Sparrow… you shount of coming here?” " Oh Bart I am not leaving you to die," Is that care I here." Helene huffed. Every word Bart said was articulated with considerable difficulty. He sounded like a no power human who had just run a mile. But they were awake and, and that was all Sparrow needed to keep up hope. Never had she ever felt such a strong sense of relief like the one that washed over them right now. He was alive. That saved Helene so many tears. She had a second chance to tell him how she felt. Why would you… help me… cat why?”, Bart asked, eyelids fluttering. They nearly slipped back to unconsciousness again making her heart drop, but Helene grabbed both of their cheeks, forcing them to keep eye contact. “Hey, you stay with me! I will explain you everything, but you need to stay awake.” Helene grasped Bart's wrists and pulled them up, laying an arm around her shoulder. She wasn't strong she was fast and sneaky not strong. “But first… were getting us out here alive in as many pieces as possible.” Helene peaked out of the door dragged bart body into the hallway and started walking. Maybe to the team may be to the villain but all Helene new is that she would be so grounded after this. Helene held some home to that.


	3. Were only Human After All... Well that is bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the heroes forget there human maybe that's what antihero are here to show them that they are human.

I'm only human  
I'm only, I'm only  
I'm only human, human

 

Damian Wayne had to learn how to be a teen. Maybe that's why he started pulling away from his family to his friends. Because he was going through his a teen years

Maybe I'm foolish

The clap of concrete under the soles of his shoes and the warm body nestled too his side made him realize something.

Maybe I'm blind  
That the reason he was pulling away was that he was tired of this idea of perfection. Of a hero.  
Thinking I can see through this  
There was a warm hand placed on his cheek, ”your thinking to much is there something I need to know about”. “No beloved I'm fine.” .” Yeah yeah yeah I'll get it out of you advuntally.” the green haired girl said. “ 

And see what's behind

She always would 

Got no way to prove it

Tim Drake hipbumb his door his hand filled with bag and his earplugs blasting with music.

So maybe I'm blind

He jumbe when he saw the smiling meta at his window.

But I'm only human after all  
“Connor Kent what the hell are you doing “

I'm only human after all

His complaints were silenced by a kiss.

Don't put your blame on me

Tim realized for the first time in forever. He was Happy.

I mean who wasn't happy kissing there boyfriend.

 

Don't put your blame on me

Jason Todd grabbed the cheap bottle of wine and two cups out of his girlfriend's kitchen.

 

Take a look in the mirror

 

He approached the black leather couch with an unusually statement

 

And what do you see

“ I feel old”  
Do you see it clearer

“ And why is that Jay” Alice baby blue eyes piqued at the statement.

 

Or are you deceived

“And cival I mean look at us sharing a glass a whine before are night jobs after we have tucked are kid in”

In what you believe

“ The big bad Baby Doll and Red hood” Alice said 

'Cause I'm only human after all

All Jason wanted was normal it was strange to get it.

 

You're only human after all

Barbra Gordon lined her lips with a peach-colored stick when the doorbell rang. 

Don't put the blame on me

Less than an minute later a beautiful blond human popped out of the elevator.

Don't put your blame on me

“ Are you ready darling ‘’

Some people got the real problems  
Some people out of luck  
Some people think I can solve them

Of course, she was ready.

Lord heavens above  
I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me

Dick Grayson was never one to fidget.

Don't ask my opinion  
Don't ask me to lie  
Then beg for forgiveness   
For making you cry

Wally west made him fidget. I mean when you're waiting for the first date you have since the guy you have had a crush on since you were 13 you would be nervous.

Making you cry  
'Cause I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put your blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me  
Dick Grayson was in love.

Oh, some people got the real problems  
Some people out of luck  
Some people think I can solve them  
Lord heavens above  
I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me

Is this the bats chance to be happy again.

I'm only human  
I make mistakes  
I'm only human   
That's all it takes  
To put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me  
I'm no prophet or Messiah  
Should go looking somewhere higher  
I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me  
I'm only human   
I do what I can  
I'm just a man   
I do what I can  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put your blame on me

Maybe Yes


	4. Error: Friends Not Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wonderful title was inspired by Pinterest lol hope you enjoy. This is so pure fluff and cracks that it's probably so stupid.  
> (Tim Drake x Connor Kent)-yup that's a new one and you know you might see some other titans in.

Ok, so this was a dumb idea. 

I mean not on of tim brightest.

When Alice had said that she was throwing a reunion party. 

Tim was like have fun. 

And then Alice said she wanted them there.

Alice Really.

So now Tim is standing in a corner with music theydosent know playing. That's a way too loud crowded and trying to hide from anyone they know. Once tim left the Titans and became kitten they handt talked to any of his friends. They mean any 

Like in an Error know friends found kind of way.

So when they came into the party they imdeilty stayed near K side the young girl was much more confident then they and so if anyone stopped them she would talk for him. 

Maybe that's why K there favorite.

They had already spoken to Jason,cass,steph and what felt like many other people.

But that was with K help, but she had been dragged away by colin so quickly that they haven't been able to find her again.

So now he's hiding. Plane and simple. They could always bother Alice or another one of the many sirens in the room, but he didint to be a burden. They wanted the theme to have fun. They were so focused on the swearing cocktail that they jumped when they heard the first voice in a while.

“Tim’? 

Shit. Kon. and that's another double shit

“You look good” Kon barely stuttered at because for some reason a blush had collared the meta cheeks

Tim could talk to anyone. They knew that. The new They looked. How else were they stray. But there was one problem Tim had a crush on since the day he left. And the way their heart stopped in there chest told them that the crush never left.

“Uh uh thank you so. Do you” 

The silence that followed was awkward at best. Tim looked down at thereself to see if they looked any good. They had decided to wear a dress tonight a simple black dress of the shoulder number with nude pumps. 

“Umm, I tried to call.” 

Tim spurted out his answers way to quickly. 

“I .. I change my number.” 

He didn't want them to see what they had become. To see what Joker had done to him. To see them as some kind of monster. The voice in the back of there head said that on could never look at him that way. That on loved them that he was there best friend.

Tim's lip was starting to hurt from the way he was biting into it.

“ You know we should hang out some time like old time you know.”

No, they really should not 

“ I would like that” 

No, you won't time dang it. 

“ You know Cassie just got here we should say hey” 

Kon held out his hand 

And Tim Took it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using they/them pronouns for Tim since he will always be genderfluid to me. Also, I know this is so short because I got another idea right in the middle of it so please excuse that.
> 
> Also, follow me on my Insta under the same name

**Author's Note:**

> Plz pardon me i am learning how to write and how to youse this wonderful website


End file.
